


Forget Me Not

by mitunadecaptor



Series: Kurtuna Memories of the Sadstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cancer, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Sadstuck, i wrote this after watching the fault in my stars, omg so proud of my self, seriously worked on this for 5 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitunadecaptor/pseuds/mitunadecaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is KANKRI VANTAS, and every 4-13 your husband MITUNA CAPTOR breaks down crying.</p><p>Your name is KANKRI VANTAS and you just realised that when Kurloz died. Mituna's spirit went with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

Your name is KANKRI VANTAS, and every 4-13 your husband MITUNA CAPTOR breaks down crying. You slowly walk up to the bedroom which you had shared with mituna. You could hear his quiet sobs as soon as you reached the top of the stairs. Okay, so maybe they werent so quiet after all. Most of the time when you did find him crying he would dismiss it, so you figured this time you would try to sneak a look at him without him trying to hide.

You could see him sitting on the bed, holding somthing between his pointer finger and his thumb. It was shining, it was gold, almost a hoop shape. You take a second to ponder what it could be. Possibly... a ring? But that cant be since he was wearing the one you had gave him two years ago. He se.emed to be mummbling under his gross sobbing. you slowly pushed the door the rest of the way open.

"Mituna?" You asked walking over to him. Somthing was different. For the first time in five years he didnt hide, he didnt do anything. You slowly sat down on the soft, purple colored blankets. You werent sure why Mituna insisted on Purple, but you never asked why. It took him a moment before he had settled agianst you, his head resting on your shoulder.

"Mituna, you are worrying me. Please, confide in me." You slowly ran a hand through his curly golden hair. Massaging his scalp gently. He had let out a shaky sigh. "Kankri..." He said as he shifted his body agianst yours. "Im thorry..." He had lisped, his face brushing your neck. Mituna handed you the ring that he was holding. You made sure to examine it thoroughly. "I thtill cant get over him. I love you, but i cant forget him." He took the ring back. "Not even in a millon yearth."

You cocked your head to the side. "Please Mituna, tell me more about this 'him'."  
Mituna sighed, and began his story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mituna Captor, tell a story===>:

You let out a soft sigh as you were dismissed from work. You were a waiter at one of the best resturants in your city. It payed greatly, you had just enough money to pay for the house and all of Kurloz's medical bills and such. It kept you buisy, but it kept both of you alive. Even though you had been dismissed, you wanted to stay a little later. Clean some tables, maybe do some dishes. 

However, staying wasnt an option because you desperatley needed to sit down, figure out how much money Kurloz's medical bills would need, then pay the rent. Plus, you were pretty worn out, today was packed since you guys had the band "The Pilfers" playing from 2pm to 9pm aka from afternoon to closing time. You werent even supposed to be there all day, but you were jam packed and your boss needed all the help she could get.

"Hey LT! Im headin out. KZ is probably flipping hith thit about where i might be." You said, leaning into your bosses office. "'ight tuna, thanks for the extra help!" She waved goodbye and you quickly headed home. You sorta hurried back since you hadnt heard from Kurloz all day. you lived in a pretty nice pent house on beforus bv. You quickly parked and got out. Damn, it was cold.

You had said hello to the doorman and got into the elevator which had beautiful golden plating. You always loved the way the whole building looked in a way. You got out of the elevator, glad that your part of the building was right there. You clicked open the golden tinted handle. "Hey! Kurloz im back." You paused, taking a look around. "Kurloz?" You slowly walked over to him, his face was burrowed into his hands.

You knew about Kurloz's medical conditions, and you were now really worried. "Kurloz, whats wrong?" He looked at you, then down. You sat down next to him and latched on to him. "Tuna..." He rasped. You hated what the chemotherapy did to him. He used to love to talk, he also had the most wild hair you had probably ever seen. But now, he wasnt like he used to be like. But you still stayed, no matter how painful it was, he needed you. And to be honest? You needed him too.

"Tuna babe... im...." You looked at him. No. No, it cant be. "Kurloz? Your..." He almost instantly cut you off. "Dying? yeah... the doctors said it would be best to-" He gave a slight cough. Tears started to well up and brim your eyes. "Best to go to the hospital. but i wanted to talk with you first." You almost want to tell him not to go. But he was dying, you needed to do this for him. You took a deep breath before nodding. "You need to do it Kurlothz." It pained you to say it. But it needed to happen.

You leaned forward, kissing him sweetly. You made the moment last. It had to for you didnt know when you would share your last kiss with him. You laced your fingers in what was left of his hair. You loved him so damn much. Why did such a great guy get cursed which such a horrible disease. "I love you i love you i love you." You just couldnt say that enough. And now? the fact that you were gonna lose him made you wanna go with him.

You had checked him into the hospital the next day and latula had given you the week off. Heck, she even came to see if you two were alright. Visting hours were limited though, so when you couldnt vist you just sat in the lobby, waiting till you could vist agian. You have to thank latula some time for bringing you food and other shit so you didnt get in bad shape while you were there.

But as Kurloz got worse, they let you sit with him as long as you wanted. But tonight, you sat with him, fingers intertwined with his. "Hey, Kurlothz, people are really mithing you." You had said, pulling out your phone and showing him all the posts saying how much people miss him and will miss him on his facebook account. "Heh... yeah i guess they do."

Every day seemed to get longer. then you realised, he lasted a year past what the doctors though. But no, he wasnt stable to go home. you just had to wait. You were sitting with him, talking about various everythings. You were playing with your ring when you had realised. You guys arent technically married, just engaged. "Hey Kurlothz, i jutht remembered thomthing." You said gaining his attention.

"Hm?" He questioned, turning on his side slightly so that he could look at you. "You know..." you exadgerated the word so that you had a little bit of time too fiddle with the hand of his that you were holding. "We never offically got married." He did he best to put on a smile. you hated to see him this. "I love you so damn much, you know that?" He nodded giving you a soft kiss. It definetly wasnt like how it used to be.

The hand your holding now was not the hand you were used to. He was fading away and you had to be around when it happened. But you needed to go home, eat, shower. You stood up grasping his hand a bit harder butt you were sure not to hurt him. "I have to go home, i got thit to do. But ill come back tomarrow, promise." You said, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "I love you" "Love you too tuna"

You regret leaving that day. You want to go back in time.

You returned the next day just to be told by the resceptionist that Kurloz had passed last night. You just broke. You just broke down, infront of everybody in the waiting room. Yeah, it was embarrasing, but You loved Kurloz so much, and now hes gone. You cant change anything  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And.... i gueth thath what i hate, i cant change anything.... tho thath why i break down every thingle 4-13... he died on that day." Mituna barried his face into your sweater, enjoying the embrace of warm arms around his thick frame. "im thorry...:" 

Your name is KANKRI VANTAS and you just realised that when Kurloz died. Mituna's spirit went with him.


End file.
